


The Winds Seemingly Waking Them from Slumber

by BlackHayate02



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, mention of death later in the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHayate02/pseuds/BlackHayate02
Summary: Another ClassicaLoid, apparently from the Philippines this time, went to visit the Otowa Mansion just to get autographs from the great composers. Maybe there's something more to it than just that. Maybe it's Musik.





	1. Allegro Moderato Misterioso

They woke up to a strange sensation: to them, it felt as though they were floating in water, yet without the feeling of suffocation that would typically come with it. Curious to see what's going on, they tried looking for their eyeglasses. But, as they stretched their hand outwards, they’re blocked - there seemed to be a glass wall in front.

Soon enough, footsteps came approaching, and the water surrounding them slowly drained down. Their eyes vaguely made out a silhouette of a man, who came to approach them and held out something. It's a cloth. They took it and covered themself in it. Then, the man spoke.

“I’m glad to see you. Am I right to assume that you’re...?”

-o0o-

_Hello there, Kanae! How are you and your friends in the mansion doing right now? For us, we are doing fine here. I just meant to tell you that someone I know is going to visit the mansion, so I hope you’ll be able to accommodate her. Have fun!_

Kanae was just sweeping the floors of Otowa Mansion when, suddenly, her phone received a message from Kyougo. He hasn’t contacted her for a long time: the last time he did, it was when she just heard from him about the huge debt they incurred.

“Really, Dad? You haven’t been keeping in touch for months, and once you do, you ask me about a guest? Get your priorities straight, jeez!” 

“A guest?! Who could it be?” Mozart arrived from outside on his heelies, and looked at her phone.

“Motz, I’ve been telling you not to make a mess inside.”

Ding! Kanae received another message. This time, it’s from Wagner.

_Sister! I hope this message reaches you safely. How are you doing? Are the idiots still pestering you with their nonsense? As for us, we went on a trip to the Philippines to meet a friend of Father, and it turns out that this friend created another ClassicaLoid. This ClassicaLoid seems to be excited about meeting the idiots over there, so I’m just worried for you._

“Eh? Another ClassicaLoid?” Kanae and Motz said together.

BOOOOM! Something exploded in the kitchen.

Kanae fumed. "Beeeeet..."

Motz chuckled as he ran after Kanae, who stormed to the source of the explosion.

“Beet! What mess is this again?!”

“Ahhh! How am I going to be able to create more of the perfect gyoza?!”

“I told you not to use that strange contraption again. Now where are we going to get funds for fixing this mess?!”

“WRAAAAAAHHHH!”

The fiasco continued. Suddenly, they were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

“Is everyone alright?”

Kanae, Motz, and Beet looked towards the doorway, where that voice came from. There appeared a bespectacled woman in a sundress, with a tan complexion and long, flowing hair.

“I’m really sorry for coming in without permission! I just heard something loud and disturbing, and I got really worried.”

Kanae approached the woman, attempting to pretend that nothing happened. “Ah! Could you be the guest Dad told me about?”

“You mean Kyougo Otowa-san?”

“Yes! I’m his daughter, Kanae Otowa. And you’re perhaps…?”

“Right! My name is Abelardo.”

“Abela--rdo?” The name didn't ring a bell for Kanae, it seems.

She smiled. “I guess I’m not well known around here. Oh well. You can call me Nica if you like.”

“A first name?!”

Motz approached the visitor with a bright expression. “Ah! Are you the new ClassicaLoid I heard about?”

“A new ClassicaLoid? Really?” Liszt appeared behind Nica.

“What is this about?” Chopin sheepishly trailed behind his companion, his face hidden by an orange box.

“Beethoven-senpai! Are you okay?!” Schubert appeared as well.

Nica's face lit up. “Could you all be, perhaps, the great composers the scientist told me about?!”

“The scientist?” Kanae said.

"Yes. He told me about this matter called ClassicaLoids, so I became very curious."

"Well, they call themselves like they're the great classical composers, but actually they're just a bunch of stupid i-"

"Then,” Nica took out took out a notebook from her bag, “can I...”

Everyone wondered what she was about to a-

“Get an autograph?!”

-o0o-

After some introductions and autograph signing, everyone gathered in the living room.

“So I’m thinking of staying here for a couple of days before going back to Manila. I noticed that you are looking for tenants, so may I ask if you accept transients here?”

“Yes, we do accept transients! The rent per day is quite cheap actually! It should just cost...” Kanae took out a calculator, registered numbers, and showed the results.

Nica turned pale.

_Oh no! I don’t have enough money for even a single day and I already booked a ticket to Manila and I can’t refund that. To think that I worked for a good five months just so I can get here and finally meet them… My God, what should I do? She said that this is already cheap. Where do I even get the money just so I can sleep somewhere? AAAAAAHHHH! Somebody get me a gin, I need to- Nicanor, no! Haven’t you learned your lesson yet? You died from this!_

“Abelardo-san, are you okay? Did I say something bad?” Kanae said.

She snapped out from her daze, noticing the landlady’s worried look.

“Ah, can I, uh, ask where I can wo-”

“If you're worried about the rent, Nica-chan, you can just sleep in my room instead!” Liszt suggested to her.

“Eh?” The visitor was confused for a moment.

“Just leave the rent to me!~”

“EHHHHHH?! Tha- That sounds-!”

“Now don’t worry too much about it!”

Motz interjected. “What about us?! Help us pay our rent, please!”

“You guys aren't even transients,” Liszt replied.

“Liszt-san," Kanae said, "you do know that’s going to be an additio-”

“Say, Nica-chan, which of us do you like the most?” Liszt said.

Kanae sighed.

“You are all very admirable composers," Nica said, "but if I have to choose one, it’s, well, actually, it’s, Wagner-san.”

“Ehhh?!” Everyone else’s eyes widened.

“I mean, have you actually met that boy?” Liszt said.

“I did! If I have to be frank, I didn’t expect him to be, particularly, mean.”

“Maaan, how could he be so mean to such a fine lady as yourself?”

“Shut it, Motz,” Kanae said.

While wiping his glasses with a cloth, Schu asked: “That fool aside, what did he do to you?”

“He told me that my music was unremarkable.”

“Ehhh?!” Everyone shouted in chorus.

“I don’t usually think too much of what other people say about me, but,” she scratched her head and chuckled nervously, “it still sucks to hear that from someone that had so much influence on me.”

“Could you be,” Liszt’s eyes sparkled, “in love?”

“Love?” Nica’s reaction wasn’t that of someone flustered by the suggestion of having a crush. Instead, her expression looked rather somber.

“Abelardo-san?” Kanae took notice of her expression.

“I’m not sure, but it feels as though I’m forgetting something really important.”

Motz stood up in excitement. “Could this be Musik?!”

“Musik?” Her eyes widened.

“We don’t know why, but whenever these people are trying to remember something, it usually meant that there's going to be new music,” Kanae said.

“So could this mean,” Liszt took her hand, “that you’re really in love?”

“It really isn’t like that… or rather, it doesn’t feel like that’s what’s bugging me. I’m not sure why.”

She knew aspects of her own past life, and she even knew what her name was, as she felt that the man that time was right:

_...that you’re the Nicanor Abelardo?_

...and yet, she felt that something more was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction since god-knows-how-many years. Critiques would definitely be appreciated - like seriously I need it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, expect this to be a three-chapter narrative. :)


	2. Andante Romantico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were the circumstances that brought Nica's existence?

He claimed to be a scientist, and Abelardo to be his creation - a ClassicaLoid, a being reincarnated from great composers of the past. He told them that decades have passed since, and that the country was no longer an American colony as the composer remembered. That he was an assistant to the first ClassicaLoid project under a certain Kyougo Otowa, that the project was cut short because their head suddenly disappeared. That he was now back in the Philippines, in Manila, his hometown.

He also told them that his learning about Kundiman, this local genre of love songs, compelled him to replicate Otowa’s research, and that he chose to reincarnate Abelardo specifically because he happened to have an album of his works, one which he was most fond of.

Even for the composer, who in the past was known for his sharp memory, these information were overwhelming to hear. But for as heavy as these information were, Abelardo still had as much lingering confusion about a lot of things.

“That's all I can say for now. Do you have any questions?”

The composer raised a hand. “Frankly, a lot.” 

“You are very well within your rights to feel that way, Maestro.”

“You do not have to refer me by a honorific,” they chuckled.

He scratched his head. “All right, then. What should I call you though?”

“I'd rather talk about that later. Anyway, here is one thing. I sure seem like a girl right now.”

“Oh! About that, I was inspired to base your appearance to one of your works. You know, the Muse of Pasig?”

The composer did not expect such a mundane answer out of this.

“That? Well, alright, not like I care much about it. I don’t mind living as a woman. And since you mentioned it, you can just call me Nicanor or Nica, whichever you prefer.”

“Alright then.”

“But assuming you just decided on your own how I should look...”

"Hm?"

She squinted her eyes. “Why do I still see poorly?”

“A- About that, th- that’s a coincidence! Just a coincidence!”

She looked at him directly, her eyebrows furrowed by her squinting.

“A- Anyway! I should get you eyeglasses later.”

“Well, you better commit to that.”

He let out a sheepish chuckle.

“Anyway,” she stood up from her seat, “you mentioned that there are other ClassicaLoids besides me. May I asked who they possibly are?”

“I’m not sure where they are right now, but off the top of my head,” he mentioned as many names as he could recall. She knew what those names are -  _any musician worth their salt would!_

“Are you dead serious?”

The scientist nodded.

“Then-!!”

Abelardo decided that she wanted to meet these ClassicaLoids. Neither of them were sure of their whereabouts, but as soon as she got her spectacles she already started looking for a job. In the case that they find out where they are, at least she would have enough money to go on a trip.

She was unsure about how she could possibly apply for anything without having any evidences of her identity, but she fortunately stumbled on a job that wouldn’t need her to have them. It’s a cafe that happened to be a small family business, and they were looking for a pianist who can entertain customers live. For whatever reason, they didn’t ask for any documents from her - they just needed someone skilled. She knew she can more than qualify for that, and surely enough her performance impressed the proprietors.

The head proprietor, a woman of mid-ages, approached her. “You’re amazing, Nica! I’d just like to ask, what music did you just play right now?”

 _They didn’t know._ “It’s my- I mean, it’s a solo piano arrangement of a Cavatina composed by a Filipino art composer. Do you know?”

“I’m unfortunately not as knowledgeable of classical music as I want to. But you can talk to me about it sometimes.”

“I'd love to!”

The proprietor quickly accepted her. The pay was not bad, she felt; she didn’t really need the money as the scientist was willing to look after her, but the possibility of being able to meet the greatest of composers motivated her. Plus, they seemed to be in good vibes.

Her life was fairly mundane for the next four or five months. She would usually play light classical and dance music, though some customers would occasionally approach her to play pop tunes on piano. She could somehow ad lib them after a quick listen, or sightread them based on scores found online, and sometimes the customers clapped by the end of it. She found these tunes pleasant enough, but not particularly impressive, but whatever got her the money.

As mundane as these days were, she was slowly recovering memories of her past life. One time, she asked the scientist, if the 'conservatory' still existed.

“Oh, you mean, the conservatory you studied in and taught for a long while?” the scientist replied.

Nica nodded. “It's kind of sad that I can no longer meet Tony and the other, but I want to at least pay a visit to the conservatory, in case it still exists somewhere.”

“It still exists, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Though it's a College of Music now, and it’s no longer in Padre Faura. It moved to somewhere towards North. It's not too far from here though. I could give you some directions.”

Through a tablet computer, the scientists told her what transportation to ride to get there. Getting it, she quickly left.

“Great! I won’t take long!”

“Alright. Keep safe.” The two waved at each other, and the composer left. The scientist returned to his tablet computer when something came to his mind.

“Oh, yeah, right. The name of the building, wasn't it...”

Suddenly, an email. He checked it to see a message from Kyougo Otowa-

“Are you dead serious?!”

-o0o-

“Wow.”

Nica got to the college without any problems - she was just surprised that the building was literally named after her.

Curious, she walked along the college building's hallway. There were students rehearsing their pieces everywhere, without paying heed to the clashing of sounds from all over the place. She happened to a pianist practicing a piece called, based on the score, Antonio Molina’s Malikmata.  _Oh! I see Tony has picked up some things from Debussy. That's nice_ , she thought.

She continued to walk around, fascinated by the sounds created by students rehearsing around the building. Before she knew it, the sky began to show a hint of red, so she decided to go outside.

This time, another tune greeted her. It’s coming from the Carillon Tower nearby. She knew that piece: it's from the university hymn she composed before. 

Then a strange feeling struck her - an intense sensation radiating from her chest. She felt as though she was forgetting something, something important. She tried to find the source of this feeling, navigating around the vast yet nebulous space that is her memories, but it seemed too distantly placed at the back of her mind for her arms to reach.

“If Santos’ description is correct, then you must be the new ClassicaLoid he created. Am I right?”

A voice came from behind her. She looked back - It’s of a middle-aged man, accompanied by a blond boy with a ring-shaped brooch. Santos? A pretty common surname, and the surname of the scientist's as well.

“I know a Santos, but who could you be, perhaps?”

“Right. I’m Kyougo Otowa. As for this boy right here, his name is Wagner.”

Nica became nervous. Kyougo, she remembered, was the scientist who created the first set of ClassicaLoids, so the Wagner with him was, definitely, the real deal Wilhelm Richard Wagner. The Wagner whose music played a big role in her past life as a musician and composer.

“I told Santos earlier that we were going to visit the carillon tower here before meeting with him, when he suddenly replied about you,” Kyougo said.

“Oh, wait, seriously?”

Meanwhile, Wagner looked at the carillon tower. “This is what you brought me for, Father? It's rather unremarkable.”

Nica turned pale. Kyougo chuckled while scratching his head.

Soon after, the three rode a bus on their way to the scientist’s house, while chatting along.

“Are you serious? Mozart and Beethoven and many more composers are currently staying in your place in Japan?”

Kyougo nodded. “I’m sure they’re having fun while looking after my daughter.”

Wagner retorted. “You say ‘looking after,’ but I’m sure those idiots are just creating mess over there and making Sister angry.”

The two chuckled nervously.

“Anyway, I’ve actually been wanting to personally meet them, so it's a pleasure to know their whereabouts. So, can I ask for the address?”

“Oh sure! Kanae would be happy to meet you.” Kyougo ripped a page from his notebook and wrote the location and directions to the Otowa Mansion. He gave it to her, whose face lit up in response.

“Thank you so much for this! I might even ask for their autographs.”

“Autographs, I see? Do you also want to ask an autograph from Wagner over here?”

“That would be the greatest honor!”

Wagner blushed, but tried to keep his cool exterior. “Of course it would be a great honor for you to receive an autograph from a composer as great as myself! Here. Take it as a gift from me to you.” He gave her a page from a notebook with his signature. It seemed like he has a notebook full of his signatures.

“Waaaaah, this feels so surreal,” she was mostly very happy to take the autograph. Still dead inside, but nonetheless happy.

The three safely arrived to the scientist’s house. Some time after, Nica took a flight to Japan. On how she was able to secure a passport for this, well, it was a secret that she and the scientist decided to take to their graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, the reason why Nica still has poor eyesight is because the scientist made a pretty silly mistake while creating her. Meanwhile, according to a biographical account, Nicanor's eyesight was affected by a smallpox infection in his childhood.


End file.
